


Hush, Baby, Hush

by elfriniol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Galacdick Hux, M/M, Soft Kylux, Submissive Kylo Ren, greatcoat sex, possible improvement on hux's part but let's face it he's an arse, underlying unhealthy dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: Hux probably loves him, but it's too much to come to terms with. Instead, he gives sense of security where there's none and fuels false hopes with tender touch.
It seems to work, for now.





	

It's the frequency with which Hux keeps glancing at the bed, at the prone figure tucked in his very own greatcoat and nothing else – of course it's too short and pink-toed feet stick out up to their ankles, but it hardly seems like an issue. Hux even turned up the heat in this room, not taking any chances. Some time ago, he wouldn't have done that. Some time ago, Hux would rouse the man intruding on his quarters from his sleep, tell him to dress and be on his way. Some time ago, he wouldn't keep looking into the far corner, perpetually aware of the slumbering presence, counting the light snores in the back of his mind for the last ten hours.

He's tired from the mission, Hux keeps telling to himself. It must have been taxing, four days in the wilderness in a state of constant vigilance with minimum sustenance; it took its toll, not only on the skin of Ren's face. Hux can see – feel – the weight loss. However, nothing like tiredness or malnutrition could keep Ren away from him, and Hux didn't have the heart to say no at the beginning of the cycle when Ren showed up on his doorstep, right after the post-deployment necessities were taken care of.

Ren has made him go soft, somewhere along the way – ironic, perhaps, given Ren's violent nature. Hux hasn't yet decided what to do with that.

With a change of breath Ren stirs awake, and that's Hux's cue to abandon the reports he hasn't really paid attention to anyway. He sits on the mattress – it radiates warmth and the unmistakable smell of sex – pries open the woolen coat to expose the naked skin underneath. Once Hux told Ren he could have his own greatcoat, one that would actually fit him, but Ren declined. Later, when loosened by orgasm, Ren confessed he liked the coat because it was Hux's; since then Hux didn't comment on Ren donning his greatcoat like it were a bathrobe and not a part of uniform. After all, it doesn't look bad on him. It's like peeling some sort of rare, overripe fruit – the rough, thick gaberwool, cold on the outside coming apart and revealing the juicy, sweet, warm flesh underneath, glowing against the black satin lining. Hux licks his lips, ducks his head to kiss a line from collarbone to chin, over the sharp edge and stops at Ren's mouth. He keeps the kiss gentle, licking into Ren, no teeth. The soft hum Ren makes rings in his ears, as light as windchimes in summer.

As the kiss breaks Ren tries to talk, tries to convince how much he needs Hux now and here, clutches at Hux's shirt to press close and the wanton feelings he unintentionally projects into Hux's mind are stronger than whatever part of Hux's brain that tells him not to get carried away. Hux is weak when it comes to Kylo Ren, although he doesn't admit that to himself. At least not yet. He lets Ren unbutton his shirt, his trousers, lets Ren rake his hands over his ribcage and soft hips. He used to forbid Ren to do that, to touch him without explicit permission, but with time some of that strictness wore off; how could it not when Ren looks at him like he were the central point of the universe. With reverence. Adoration.

Hux doesn't know how deep it runs, but he does know he looks that way at Ren too, although he is less at ease with it and quick to slip into sneers and sarcasm. It's a defensive mechanism that hurts both of them in the long run. Even now – and at this moment Hux is his most benevolent and caring self – he can't get completely rid of it and chastises Ren for his eagerness.

Only half-heartedly though. The next second he coaxes Ren to part his legs for him, hooks one of them over his shoulder while the other twines around his waist and with little help of lube slips into Ren's hole which is still loose from their previous lovemaking. Hux stills when he bottoms out, mouth going slack at the sight of Ren arching his back with possibly the most beautiful sound Hux has ever heard, dark hair wild and messy. It's always so intense, with Ren, maybe partly because of the Force, but Hux doubts that painful tug behind his ribs is Ren's mysticism.

This time Hux goes slow, getting drunk on every whine and gasp Ren makes at each snap of his hips, listens for the half-formed words tumbling out of Ren's mouth with a satisfied smirk. _I did that_. He casually nips at the bony side of Ren's knee resting on his shoulder and watches as Ren's eyes fly open at the attention.

Hux tells him he's beautiful, even if that means Ren will bury his face in the pillow and hide the rest beneath his forearm, being self-conscious as always. Hux has made it a point to keep telling him until this shyness wears off, until Ren won't flinch every time he calls him pet names, until Ren can see himself through Hux's eyes. Leaning down, low enough to press Ren's thigh into his chest – making a mental note to explore how exactly flexible Ren is later – he removes Ren's hand from his face, intertwines their fingers, kisses everywhere he can reach – cheeks, nose, mouth, jaw, neck – thinking this is all mine, mine, _mine_ , the thought so clear it makes Ren sob and clench around Hux as they both come and collapse.

It's only when Hux is in the process of wiping Ren's inner thighs clean with a wet cloth that Ren comes to, eyes gleaming in the dim light, face and ears and chest flushed, body relaxed and pliant.

_Can I stay please don't send me away Hux I want you close to me please-_ "Hux-"

"Shhh," Hux soothes as he wipes away a teartrail with his thumb – crying during sex is probably one thing that will never change, no matter how gentle Hux is with him. He presses a closed mouth kiss to Ren's lips, tender and sore as the rest of him. "You've done so well, baby, so, so well. You can rest here, just let me remove that coat, it's filthy."

Reluctantly, Ren rolls onto the sheets. He never gives his trust easily, and Hux wonders whose fault that is. "Will you stay?"

"You're in my room, genius," teases Hux as he tucks Ren in, then decides it's too late anyway and settles down beside him. "Where do you think I'd go?"

It's not fair to say that since many times Hux left after a fuck no matter the place. He knows there were few times when he really shouldn't have, but it always came easy to him to hurt those who became attached to him. He isn't the type to dwell on these things, unlike Ren.

But today is different. Today he strokes Ren's hair and murmurs sweet nothings into his ear until they both drift off into sleep. Today he allows indulgence.

Maybe, for all Hux knows, it will last.


End file.
